


The Life of Dr. Spencer Reid

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid ends up in the hospital yet again. He ends up having a talk with many of the important people in his life good and bad.
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Diana Reid & Spencer Reid, Diana Reid/William Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid & William Reid, Tobias Hankel & Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712953
Kudos: 20





	1. Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my latest fic. I hope you all enjoy reading this. Every chapter will alternate between Reid's consciousness and the BAU team.

Laying on the operating table, I knew that this was it. When I coded I saw the figure of my lost love, then she shifted into every woman that has had an impact on my adult life. J.J, Elle, Emily, Alex, Kate, Tara, Cat, Penelope, my mom. Then another figure appeared from the fog my mentor. He shifted into Aaron, Derek, David, Tobias, my dad. I followed my parents towards the fog, I was stopped by the joining of everyone. They surrounded me forming a circle. I tried to push through but was stuck. Dropping to my knees, I cried out “Let me through, my parents, they need me!”

The voices of everyone joined together to form one I had never heard before. “Be still my child. You will join them when we deem you ready.”

I was pleading to be let free. “Please let me go. I just want to go with my parents.” Tears were streaming down my face. “Why won’t you let me go? Please they need me.”

Gideon’s voice was the first to speak. “Reid, let us explain.”

“Explain what? Several of you are dead, others left. I don’t understand what is going on here.”

J.J broke the circle and enveloped me into a hug. “Spence, you’re in the hospital. There was a…” She trailed off after the looks the others were giving her.

“I’m in the hospital? Am I dead? Did I die? What the hell is going on? Someone explain something, anything.”


	2. Good or Bad News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire BAU team that's still alive that is is sitting in the waiting room hoping for news about Spencer. What they are told results in mixed emotions from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy. Stay positive during quarantine.

In another part of the hospital the team was sitting in uncomfortable chairs. J.J was hugging Garcia. Hotch was trying to be strong, Morgan was pacing from the stress of his best friend being in the hospital yet again. Emily was watching J.J and Garcia, Blake was sitting there stress reading one of Reid’s favorite books. Elle who had been in the city was flipping through one of the provided magazines not actually paying it any attention. Rossi was writing, though not focused. Kate was hugging herself staring at the clock on the wall. Lewis was out of the waiting room getting coffee.

A doctor walked in the room taking in the faces of everyone in the room. “Good Evening, I’m Dr. Ray, I’m the leading physician for Dr. Reid.”

“How is he?” J.J asked through tears.

“He’s in surgery; I don’t have a predicted time for when he’s expected to be out.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Morgan finally stopped pacing.

“He’s coded twice. They can’t seem to find the last bullet.” The sound of air getting sucked in was heard from almost everyone in the room.

“Which ones did they get?” Hotch said the voice of control in the room.

“The ones in his lung, leg, and the two in his arm. The fifth bullet, the one that was in his abdomen they are having a hard time finding.”

“He was shot in the abdomen?” Emily asked with surprise covering her face.

Those present nodded at her question?

“Apparently.”

“Thanks Doctor.” Lewis shook the doctor’s hand before he left the room.

“Why the hell did he take his vest off?”

“He wasn’t wearing one to begin with.”

“Why not? He knew that when he was breaching any location.”

“He was supposed to be interviewing a witness not confronting a killer.”

They all went back to what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was chapter two. Leave a comment, kudos, either or nerither it's up to you. I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter three will be posted soon as will the end of Not Another Case.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was the first chapter. Eventually I will actually finish working on a fic I've started. Leave a comment, kudos, bboth or neither it's up to you. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
